falloutafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
W.I.U.
W.I.U. or Wasteland Intelligence Unit was created in 2261 during the war with "The Master", but was never activated due to the lack of able bodied scientists or personnel needed to activate the new set of Protectrons. One hundred and twenty years later, a single W.I.U. was discovered in the depths of Hoover Dam soon after the Second Battle occurred. A scavenger reprogrammed the Protectron unit and brought it with him across the Colorado. For over 8 months, the scavenger and the W.I.U. traveled across the US, until the scavenger was killed during an encounter with Legionary soldiers. The Legionaries left the W.I.U. behind because of their philosophies against using technology. For days the W.I.U. sat there without even a hint of life around. Then one day, the W.I.U. was found by a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe who brought it back to the Brotherhood bunker. Once inside, the Brotherhood studied the W.I.U. and some scribes even attempted to replicate its design, but were unable to completely recreate the W.I.U. Once they were done with their tests and experiments, the Brotherhood activated the W.I.U.'s self-awareness hardware,which would allow the W.I.U. to function on its own. The W.I.U. then made it way East and after months of walking, arrived in the Capital Wasteland. The W.I.U. walked through the Wasteland for fourteen days and then came upon the settlement of Big Town. The W.I.U. was welcomed with open arms by the citizens of Big Town who believed the W.I.U. could protect them from the constant attacks by Super Mutants and Slavers who came through. Every day, new people entered Big Town and W.I.U. would make sure they were "clean" before letting them in. Along with Dusty, the W.I.U. guarded the entrance to Big Town, dealing with any threats to the settlements and any scavengers and water caravans that passed by. Pappy kept the W.I.U. running and dealt with any scavengers who could supply him with electronic equipment. Big Town thrived with W.I.U. guarding it and many other settlements began to send trade caravans to Big Town to trade for the weapons, armor, and equipment they got from the Raiders, Slavers, and Super Mutants that were killed trying to attack Big Town. After three decades under W.I.U.'s protection, Big Town became one of the safest locations in the Capital Wasteland. Big Town now had a standing security force and W.I.U. left Big Town knowing it was safe. W.I.U. continued on its way East and ended up in the Commonwealth. Soon after arriving in the Commonwealth, W.I.U. was captured by scientist from the Institute. When brought to the Institute, W.I.U. was sent before Dr. Zacharia Zimmer, son of Dr. Zimmer. Zacharia looked over the W.I.U. and determined it was safe to study and examine. Zacharia Zimmer proceeded to conduct experiments on the W.I.U. and during one test, unknowingly activated the W.I.U.'s aggressive personality software. When the software was activated, the W.I.U. began attacking everything in sight. Zacharia Zimmer shut down the W.I.U. before it could do anymore harm. A few months after the incident, the Railroad sent Insurgents to the Institute and the Battle for the Commonwealth began. During the attack on the Institute, the Railroad reactivated the W.I.U. and used it to help them push the scientist out of the Institute. When the Railroad leadership found out the robot their Insurgents reactivated was not an android, they sent the W.I.U. on its way. The W.I.U. headed back West and ended up back in New Vegas where he was picked up by the Crimson Caravan. The Crimson Caravan used the W.I.U. to protect its caravans traveling throughout the area surrounding New Vegas. During a routine trip, the caravan the W.I.U. was protecting was attacked and killed. The attackers turned out to be the Omertas who took the W.I.U. back to Gommorah where they presented it to Cachino. Cachino came up with a plan to use the W.I.U. to attack the NCR Embassy. However, the NCR's informant inside Gommorah revealed Cachino's plan to Ambassador Crocker and Cachino was arrested for treason. The W.I.U. was brought to the Embassy and Ambassador Crocker sent it to Colonel Moore at Hoover Dam. Colonel Moore would then have it recomissioned as a protector for General Oliver. For the next few years, W.I.U. would serve as General Oliver's bodyguard until General Oliver was called back to California. The W.I.U. was then decomissioned for good and stored in the Lucky 38.